Savior
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ever since the Great Evil cursed her family, nothing has been the same. She may have been the heroine but she was the least fortunate to witness the insanity of her once loving family and with the Gods and Goddesses moving apart from each other, she was loneliest Goddess of them all…that was until a fragile angel came into her life.


**Savior**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus Uprising. I own the interpretation of the Gods not in the game though such as Dionysus, Ares, Ceres, Hecate, Apollo, Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Persephone, Hermes, Hypnos, Hestia, Selena and Helios. I also own the Golden Land, the witch hunters, all the angels in Skyworld from the Angel Assembly, the royal bodyguards and the archangels and the Celestial Pirates under Hermes. I also own Pit's dad Daedalus and most of the demons mentioned (such as Penelope and Valafar).**

 **Summary: Ever since the Great Evil cursed her family, nothing has been the same. She may have been the heroine but she was the least fortunate to witness the insanity of her once loving family and with the Gods and Goddesses moving apart from each other, she was loneliest Goddess of them all…that was until a fragile angel came into her life.**

 **Pairing: Palutena/Pit/Pittoo (family bond), Hades/Persephone, Endymion/Selena with implied Palutena/Dionysus (brother/sister co-dependency), Pandora/Daedalus (but Pandora is not his wife) and one-sided Dionysus/Selena, Dionysus/Medusa and dark Helios/Selena**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Drama and Angst**

 **Warning: Swearing, violence, implied incest, unintentional OOC and really dark themes**

 **And we finally get to Palutena's backstory (or rather her point of view during and after the 2000 year war) combined with more on what happened in Pit's past that might not have already been elaborated on in my other fics. Enjoy. Oh, and I would classify this as my Mother's Day fic.**

* * *

In Skyworld, there was a single Goddess who ruled all the angels. Her name was Pallas Athena but she referred to be called Palutena for personal reasons. Her real named tied to the trouble past that she hid well from her subjects. No one bothered to dive deep into her heart to see the troubled life she has led to today, and the green haired Goddess was fine with that. They didn't need to know the truth of why everything in the universe is so messed up.

It was nighttime in Skyworld. It was a long day for the captain of her royal bodyguards Pit and his clone Dark Pit. Now, Dark Pit was referred to as his twin to avoid dehumanizing the dark angel any further. Even if the reality of the situation is that he was only a replica, Pit refused to treat him as such. Overtime, Palutena started seeing Dark Pit as such and treated him like she would Pit although that rubbed the black angel the wrong way sometimes. In the current situation now, he didn't mind it.

Despite being the Goddess of Light, many of the angels did not like her. In fact, many refused to take orders from Palutena due to her apparent neglect of angel society 2000 years ago. The recent incident with the Chaos Kin confirmed their suspicion that she did not care about her subjects as much as she preferred abusing her power with the angels who decided to serve her. Until Palutena learned how to step aside and let the angels rule the heavens, they would never really accept her as their leader despite everything she did to try to repair the damage.

Pit clashed with the Angel Assembly in particular who held this mindset and tried to apply it to the heavenly realm as a whole. As a result, the heavens were split between who wanted Palutena to rule them and those who strived for independence. Dark Pit probably would have chosen independence if he didn't see immediately how this independence that the Angel Assembly spoke about is only an illusion. If the angels took over, then they could abuse their power and go after the demons they did not like along with spreading their authority throughout the universe. Palutena had some power to prevent them from effectively doing this. As a result, Pit continued to fight for Palutena's rule over the absolute tyranny that could happen if the angels took over like they did 2000 years ago when they ignored Palutena's orders. The white angel apparently knew about how many people died because of the tyrant archangel Kensei who did all in his power to keep everything under his control. It wasn't until archangel Michael was voted to be the main archangel that Kensei could be ganged up on in the Angel Assembly to be kicked out of the assembly rule and banished from Skyworld for his long list of crimes committed while in power. Pit wanted to avoid that, but the Angel Assembly now didn't seem to realize that history would repeat itself and refused to see Palutena as anything but a greedy Goddess.

If Pit refused to budge, then they would simply go for Pit's personal life to get him to stand down from his position. This meant that Dark Pit was at their mercy given his status as Pit's clone. No matter what he did, he was seen as this inferior being that could be treated poorly. They did not care about what he thought, but expected him to obey them every whim. The main thing they use against Dark Pit was his virginity.

Pit did a poor job at explaining to Pittoo what the virginity test was. It required the use of the Virgo Palm. If the palm did not hurt you, then you were a virgin. If it caused even slight pain, you had already broken an angel vow of maintaining your chastity. Pit rarely wore it for that reason although he had found a loophole in being able to show the signs of a virgin despite it being painful to wear. Pittoo was tricked into wearing it when he was participating in a Light versus Dark match and that allowed the Angel Assembly to verify that he was a marriage candidate for any of the rich angels in Evangelion.

Dark Pit was absolutely furious that he was put on the marriage list without his consent. He did not want any of these angels near him when he was still trying to create an identity for himself. To make matters worse, most of the angels who were after him were unattractive by angel standards and narcissist pricks who did not care about him as an individual. They just wanted him to accept their expensive but ugly rings for marriage and fuck him into next week. From a political standpoint, it would force Pit to make a decision between his Goddess and his twin if Dark Pit was forced to switch to the Angel Assembly side and that would spell trouble.

This was just one of those days where Pit had to actively fend off the suitors that were more aggressive than usual. The angel captain was furious how they did not seem to care about the damage done to Palutena's temple often breaking pillars in an attempt to hit Pit. While Pit was distracted, some tried to grab Dark Pit from behind, but he was not easily fooled by their tricks. Together, the angel twins manage to chase them off, but it wore them out emotionally. Palutena could only watch her angels fight a pointless battle against the rich angels who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. The end goal was for Pit to leave his captain position so Palutena would effectively lose power without an angel messenger (even if she had other angels in the royal bodyguards to do her deed, but because Pit was associated with her, it meant that they would fail to give the message across in comparison. Plus they weren't as powerful as Pit.) If they have to use the holy matrimony of marriage to achieve this, they would.

That was why Palutena had no problem being a motherly figure to them after she fixed the damage. It was late in the evening when the two were going to crash for the night. The light angel didn't like the idea of Pittoo sleeping alone ever since one attack had one of those rich angels was bold enough to try to sneak into the dark angel's bedroom and assault him right there. Dark Pit managed to get him off and managed to get Pit to actually have a case of the Angel Assembly being power hungry. That angel was cast out of heaven for attempting to break Angel Rule Number 1. It didn't change other angels attempting it in a large group. That was Pit's paranoia speaking though hence why he technically forced his younger twin to sleep in his room where no angel would be dumb enough to try and attack him. Dark Pit resisted originally, but seeing as how sleeping in the same room with the older twin benefitted him, he complied.

Palutena was tucking them both into bed this time around. Dark Pit hated being treated like a small child. Pit had no problem with her taking a sit on his bed and telling stories of Palutena's good deeds in her long life. This was like a history lesson that both angels took seriously, but the way Palutena spoke made it seem like she was filtering all the bad things of her past. If Dark Pit tried to ask a tough question, she glossed over it and continued on.

Eventually they would fall asleep when she was near the end of her story. Palutena quietly left the room to head back to her chambers once she was certain both of them were snoring.

The Goddess of Wisdom made sure that her door was opened in case either of the two angels wanted to sneak in and sleep with her. It would raise some eyebrows what her relationship with her two angels were, but she knew very well both had innocent thoughts whenever they snuck into her bed. They were lonely angels that had no parental figure to turn to. Palutena was the same way. She lost her mother according to what she learned from the other divine beings due to her father not wanting anyone to repeat history with Zeus' father. The other Gods had their own problems and she had no right to interfere. She had no one to confine to…not even her little angels. She didn't mind so much because she was serving as a mother figure to them. Palutena was happy with this role. As long as someone looked her way and needed her, she would continue to be the best parental figure to them…because her status as the heroine 2000 years ago did nothing for her…

* * *

 _2000 years was a special number for all the divine beings who were still alive today. That was the number when everything spiraled downwards, and Palutena had a nagging feeling that this was all her fault. The Great Evil was one of her angels that had given up on everything and let the Phantom take control of his body to unleash hell on the universe._

 _Palutena had her own problems during that time to notice that she had lose any influence on the angels that time. The green haired Goddess spent her time on the battlefield with her family to deflect the Great Evil in other sections of the universe. She had teamed up with the most powerful divine beings including her father, her uncle Hades, her idiotic brother Ares and more. She had made many mistakes on the battlefield, but it was never anything that would damage her reputation. Sure she got blood on her dress, but that proved she was able to stand with the best of the male Gods._

 _When things became too stressful, she would cry to the Goddess of Hearth, Hestia. Hestia was the mother she never had due to her kindness and understanding of everyone around her. Hestia was a beautiful pink haired Goddess with long hair and dazzling green eyes. Her blossom pink dress gave a warm, gentle feeling when you gazed at her slim beauty. She was untouchable due to her chastity vow she made early on and she kept her word. The other Gods of Olympus showed nothing but respect for her and often came to her to vent his or her frustration about each other. Palutena did so the most because Hestia knew exactly what to say to the younger Goddess to encourage her to do better._

 _Unfortunately, while Hestia helped Palutena out when handling the Great Evil, the Goddess of Wisdom neglected her angels. She failed to notice Kensei's power grab behind her back and his dictatorship became apparent that all angels have given up on both her and Medusa._

 _Medusa didn't do anything mainly because she had her own problems to deal with. Those problems were romantic woes that Palutena considered a waste of time during the war. It was the main reason of conflict between the two even before the inevitable banishment of the Goddess of Darkness._

 _They both swore a chastity vow to Zeus and were expected to keep it to set an example to other women who wanted the respect of the Olympian Gods. Medusa falling in love angered Palutena because that was one step closer to breaking the promise. It was made worse that out of all the people Medusa could have fallen in love with, it had to be her other dumb half-brother Dionysus. Dionysus was love struck with the Goddess of the Moon Selena and that woman was obsessed with a human male named Endymion. It was just one disaster after another and this led to Dionysus making the biggest mistake that caused all the divine beings to resent him._

 _When the time came for someone to be sacrificed to seal the Great Evil away for good and not say 2000 years estimated, Dionysus interfered with the process and convincing Zeus that he needed to find another way instead of sacrificing one of their own to ensure the happiness of everyone. Palutena agreed back then thinking that saving everyone was better than saving everyone at the cost of one person._

 _It was such naïve way of thinking that Samael took advantage of that. The Great Evil perfected the ultimate curse that could affect anyone including the divine beings. The death count went up and the sanity of everyone around her started to take effect._

 _The first casualty was Artemis. No one knew what exactly happened to her. They only found her body impaled by a spear and left for all of them to see. Palutena remembered Apollo going insane almost immediately afterward blaming Dionysus for her twin sister's death. Apollo's loss of reasoning might have been while so many others had suffered over something so minor._

 _There weren't any other casualties besides Artemis on the Olympian end due to Palutena using the last stand of everyone in the universe for her to seal the Great Evil away. So many prominent angels and demons were killed in this time frame. Palutena recalled the messiah of the demons Penelope had vanished along with her son Lema and her husband Valafar did not participate in the final battle earning him the title of the Dark Hero._

 _On the Golden Land's side, the creator of the universe Cube had lost his life to a traitor and his younger brother Prism took his title. Prism banished all the Apostles except one that worked under his brother when none of them wanted to step up and take responsibility for his kind older brother's death. The blond child was also responsible for cutting off the Golden Land off to mostly everyone in the universe and would only open up to specific people like the angels._

 _Palutena could count how many people in her family were cursed after she had sealed the Great Evil. Before the final battle, Zeus was injured and cursed. His attitude as a jerk but understanding father changed drastically that no one recognized him. Hera might have caught the curse thanks to Zeus seeing as how she lashed out at everything and everyone. Apollo was pretty much a loss cause at this point. Dyntos while not effected mentally, was hit with the curse that gave him rapid aging. He was once an attractive man, but over the years he became a rather senile old man. He would be the first to croak out of everyone due to this terrible curse._

 _The more terrible incidents Palutena remembered were Persephone and Hecate committing a double suicide. The green haired Goddess recalled that Hades and Persephone were in a steady relationship. Hades would wait for Persephone forever for her to return the feelings if her problem was that she was too young to be considered an adult fit for him. Something happened and she just snapped and just jumped._

 _Ceres had a meltdown at her older daughter's death cursing and blaming Hades for the reason why she died (while casually ignoring that Hecate followed her so she wouldn't be alone). Hades' mental state deteriorated over time with the constant blaming from all the Gods for Persephone's death and the failure to bring her back from the dead. It was humiliating and saddening that the God of the Underworld could not bring back the one he loved back from the grave. They say that those who want to stay dead will be unaffected by his powers (yet if that really were the case, Medusa would have remained dead unless she secretly wanted to live or something happened to Persephone's soul)._

 _Hades was still an effective partner for Palutena for dealing with a few screws of the other Gods who went insane. The God of the Sun, Helios was the prime example. He was hit the hardest with the curse and started to lash out violently. One of the sad things he did was show Dionysus why it was better for Selena to be sacrificed instead of letting her live to watch everything fall apart in the aftermath. He raped her and got her pregnant with a child after Selena swore herself to Endymion alone even if he was brutally murdered by the God of Sleep Hypnos apparently. After having that child, the baby would disappear never to be seen again. Helios would proceed to go on a mass genocide massacring every child he had for the benefit of a safer universe. Only a few of them escaped, but those who didn't met a gruesome end. One of Helios' victims was his younger sister Selena too after failing to kill the baby that they had together._

 _Palutena and Hades combined their magic to chain Helios to one desolated planet and chucked him to the farthest side of the universe never to be heard from again. Helios would never be able to leave the planet without Palutena or Hades removing the chain willingly or if he had someone else do things for him. He was beyond saving at this point, but the fear of him breaking out on his own and going after the two did worry them. However, it was never on Palutena's mind seeing as how Hades technically broke up their partnership soon afterword due to his despair over Persephone's death._

 _The tragedy that affected Palutena the most was Hestia's murder. No one knew who killed her. All that they got from it was that someone came in and cut her down with her angel companion. The murderer left no evidence behind. Palutena swore that day that whoever was the one who took her substitute mother's life would face her wrath. Hestia's death affected her so much that she too would take up the concept of having an angel serve her. While Palutena would treat her angel like a son, Hestia had an odd relationship with her angel. She'll never know what type of relationship the pink haired Goddess had now due to her death…and Hades gave up on the idea of attempting to revive anyone if he couldn't even bring Persephone back._

 _The only people who were not affected by the curse were Palutena, Ares, Hermes, Poseidon (possibly as Palutena didn't speak to him too much), Dionysus and later Viridi who would be born after the 2000 year war. The Goddess of Light was specifically told she would not be cursed. Instead she would watch everyone around her infect each other with the curse and watch the foundation that the Olympus Gods built fall apart. It was true. They were all losing it and the universe was unstable. When the Great Evil returned, they were goners unless they could resolve their own issues._

 _Palutena could think of ways why some of the others were not affected by the curse. Hermes had been neutral for most of the war just sending information from one God to another. He tried to not attach himself to anybody and that benefitted him in the long run when he could decide what to do after the Great Evil was sealed away. He simply decided to watch over the space pirates that went around stealing things from other planets and sometimes bringing it to him as tribute. He simply didn't want to be involved in the conflict although he would be assist when called upon. The pirates he watched over the most were named the Celestial Pirates consisting of five angels and one Goddess that had been abused by the crazed Apollo._

 _Ares was just a dumb brute. He had this "great" idea of creating the witch hunters to go after the Golden Land if the witches and sorcerers every abused their powers. Not only were the witch hunters weaker than them, but also Ares didn't seem to realize those he trusted did not tell him everything. It was why the Apostles were being killed off one by one by rogue witch hunters that were too powerful for the seven Chosen Ares had under his belt. Heck, he wouldn't even get his favorite witch hunter Virtue on the case due to Virtue not even being recruited at this point of time._

 _She never watched Poseidon. He kept his emotions held within. The only time they spoke to each other was when the God of the Sea declared that Medusa had broken her chastity vow and gave her virginity to Dionysus who was grieving for Selena. Naturally, that wouldn't end well and Medusa would be cast out of heaven for sinning. It was also why Palutena wanted nothing to do with her precious little half-brother. He shed his identity as a God to be a purple angel known as Kaguju that was too close to Palutena for comfort, but it was better than him using that name that spelled nothing but bad luck. Palutena knew Dionysus was suffering. It was probably why she had no problem murdering Apollo when he tried to fix everything by getting rid of the problem. This was a justified murder in her eyes and decided not to tell anyone about it although some had their suspicions._

 _At the end of the day…Palutena was alone. The angels she was supposed to protect turned their back on her. The Goddess of Darkness that was her partner was banished due to her own insecurities, and the God of the Dead and God of War were no longer the faithful allies that Palutena once knew in the older days. She was doomed to have the title of heroine of 2000 years ago knowing full well it meant nothing if everyone around her suffered and died from her mistakes._

* * *

Palutena didn't realize that she had already fallen asleep. When she woke up, tears were falling from her eyes. She sat up and scowled realizing that she was reliving the past again. The worse part was that she had no one to confine to about it. Hestia was dead and none of the other Gods would listen unless they could use this to their advantage. She had to keep to herself and appear strong to everyone…even if she spent more time crying when alone. She wasn't the powerful Goddess that she wanted to be and it frustrated her to no end. Sometimes, she wished that Medusa was still around and was left with her problems. She messed that up though…

If she wasn't going to go back to sleep because of her nightmares of the past, then she might as well get up, walk around and think of something else to keep her mind off of it. The problem was she didn't really have that many happy memories. If she tried to think farther before all the problems happened, she would realize there were still issues before the 2000 year war that she refused to accept.

There was one memory that she held onto dearly. It was the first time she met Pit. He was her precious little angel that she adored even if it appeared that she took him for granted. She could never forget the despair he was in and how she had saved him from his darkness.

* * *

 _Palutena was trying to remember when exactly she met Pit, but she expected that it might have been a little after the Great Evil was sealed away. She was pretty much hit with the full force of neglecting her angels and pretty much given the cold shoulder. She had never felt so miserable in her life. Here she was being treated like a failure when she had just saved them all. Were they so ungrateful that they would make their own Goddess feel terrible about herself?_

 _While Palutena was thinking to herself, she ended up bumping into a rather fragile archangel. The green haired Goddess would have snapped at him and warned him to watch where he was going, but she couldn't. She noticed that he was from the poor angel distract Sandalphon despite his archangel status. His clothes were tattered and he appeared to be in panic. At the time, Palutena wouldn't realize that this man would be someone she pitied and envied at the same time not seeing how miserable he was under Kensei's orders._

" _S-Sorry…I was…looking for my son…" He murmured to himself more than Palutena who he didn't seem to recognize due to being distracted. "M-My wife…she told me that she sent him on a suicidal mission. I looked everywhere, but I can't find him! I got to find him before he…dies…"_

"… _What is his name?" Palutena asked. "I will help you look."  
_

"… _Pit…" He muttered. "…That's what I call him…"_

 _The name should have been a dead giveaway of what type of individual the father was. Palutena immediately thought that the child was "pitiful" and she wasn't far from the truth. She only nodded her head in acknowledge as she asked where exactly this Pit child could be. He only muttered to himself about the Angel Killing Labyrinth meant to kill those who disobey Kensei. Palutena wondered why the hell a child would be wandering in the Overworld to slay a Minotaur._

 _Palutena rushed over to the location fearing that the child was already dead. She was correct. By the time she reached the center of the labyrinth, that angel that appeared identical to his father was dead…and in the most brutal away imaginable._

 _Not only were his little angel wings snapped off like little chicken bones, but also the horns of the Minotaur had impaled the small angel multiple times. One in the neck area and one in the abdomen. His little arms were disjointed and it his legs appeared to be broken. The toy bow that this child brought to fight the Minotaur one on one was crushed under the weight of the Minotaur. The Minotaur itself was standing over the dead angel looking at his beautiful handiwork. Palutena was absolutely disgusted by what she saw before her. By the time the Minotaur noticed that he was in the presence of the Goddess, he was impaled in the head by Palutena's staff turning into a blade and going through his forehead. You might say he didn't see it coming._

 _Palutena's only concern was the dead child that laid next to the now dead Minotaur. Slowly, she picked him off the ground despite blood getting on her dress and shook her head. This kid was a goner…and the father would be in despair. That was what she thought but…_

 _She flinched seeing the child move his hand just so slightly. The Goddess of Light couldn't believe what she was seeing. His blue eyes may have lost his color and he lost so much blood that there was no hope for him…but he still clung to life even in this situation. He opened his mouth trying to speak but it only came out as incoherent blabbering._

 _If the child was alive, that meant the Goddess of Light could indeed heal him. Closing her eyes, she turned her sword back into a staff and summoned the powerful healing light that she was taught by Hestia. It would take a lot out of her, but Palutena decided in this moment she would save the child if he desired to live._

 _Unfortunately, the one injury Palutena could not heal was the wings. It is said that if an angel's wings were impaled by a Minotaur's horns, there would be no hope of recovering. They would be grounded forever. The reality would hit this child like a brick, but that was something his father would have to tell him for doing something so reckless. Every other part of the body could be restored to its original self even if Pit would take a while to recover all the blood he lost. As long as he was out of the danger zone, that was enough for Palutena who needed to give Pit back to his father._

 _She did not seem to realize that Pit opened his eyes and saw a savior in the darkness moment of his life. This one moment would tie him to Palutena for all eternity no matter what she did. She meant everything to him in that moment when his own mother was the one that sent him to his death. Palutena would not know this, but would treat him as the son she never had._

 _This would not happen right away. Palutena remembered returning Pit back to Daedalus. The poor man was emotionally exhausted searching everywhere. He must have had rocks thrown at him when he went out of Sandalphon given all the bruises on his body. The treatment of this pitiful man was deplorable but there was not much Palutena could do but reunite father and son._

 _Unknown to Palutena, this was one of the few moments in Daedalus' life where he cried for his son knowing he was the reason why Pit would lead a miserable life without wings to guide him. He may have thanked Palutena for helping him, but the green haired Goddess could only hear him crying into Pit's hair and apologizing for being a terrible father to him._

 _Palutena didn't really count how many years it was before Pit showed up in front of her temple covered in blood and smiling when he saw the Goddess that saved him again. The green haired Goddess never questioned Pit about this. He would never speak about it anyway. He repressed the memories of his past to only look to the future of serving under Palutena. It never occurred to Palutena that maybe…Pit killed his parents just to be with her…she was just happy that an angel adored her to the point of worship._

* * *

There was a knock at Palutena's door bringing her back to reality. She sighed wondering why anyone would knock this late at night.

"Pit, you can come in."

The light angel slowly opened the door and shut it behind him. He looked around timidly before he chuckled nervously.

"Umm…sorry to visit you this late Lady Palutena…I can't sleep."

"Weren't you sleeping with Pittoo?" She asked cutely.

He blushed at the thought but shook his head of those perverted thoughts. "I was…it's just that while he's sleeping soundly…I really can't. I'm kind of…stressed and I was hoping I could sleep with you."

"…Aren't you worried about Pittoo?"

"I locked the door so no one will come in. No one is foolish enough to sneak into my room. I can do so much damage to their reputation if they tried to do what they attempted to do with Pittoo…" He shook his head in disbelief at that event. "I can't believe someone would try that. So much for being a respectable angel captain if they can't respect my twin."

One thing that rubbed off of Palutena was Pit's ability to think ahead. Granted, he let Palutena do all the thinking, but when it concerned the angels, he was always ready to have a backup plan. The Goddess of Wisdom teased Pit that he should have brought Pittoo in with him so he wouldn't even have to worry about anyone sneaking into his room to attack his brother but…

"…Scandals are scary Lady Palutena…" Pit told her. "I risk it every night coming in here to sleep with you. But…I can't sleep. I need all the sleep I can get if those bastards try to attack Pittoo again…"

Palutena only smiled as she urged the light angel to come under her sheets. She adored how cute Pit's pajamas were. He would deny it immediately, but if it was decorated with sweets specifically ice cream then it was adorable in her book.

"You are a very caring individual, Pit." Palutena praised as Pit immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can see you love Pittoo very much."

"Of course, Lady Palutena. He's my twin…I have to look out for him." Pit murmured to himself as he took in his Goddess' heavenly scent. "But it tires me out so much…I wish there was an easier way for me to get rid of those horny suitors…"

"You could always marry yourself off to Pittoo." She suggested earning him a growl.

"Who was the one who set me up in an engagement I can't get out of and I have to wait for that damn demon for 500 more years until anything can even happen?"

That was a sore spot for Pit. Palutena sighed knowing she was probably at fault for making that decision for him at such a young age the minute she took him in. She did that as a future goal to get her and Hades back in a working relationship, but given how they killed Hades off, it wouldn't be happening in the near future. Then again…Hades will come back…he's like a cockroach after all.

"My bad. How about you set him up with someone like Isaak?"

"Don't get me wrong Lady Palutena…I trust Isaak…but given how he's kind of being tugged toward being with Friday…I'm reluctant to make things more complicated for him and his family."

"Well then…you'll just have to wait until the Smash Brothers tournament then. You'll probably set Pittoo up with someone there."

Pit just groaned as a response. That would be his last resort and that would cause more problems with the Angel Assembly. Anyone who was not an angel would be shit on as a horrible suitor, but Isaak who was the safest suitor had his own problems, and Pit trying to make love to Pittoo was too scandalous for the angels in general…even if they honestly had no problem with incest much less twincest…but if Pit engaged in anything dubious, his head was going to be on a platter.

"Beggars can't be choosers Pit. Take my advice and just hope that you two can hold off the suitors until then."

The light angel rolled his eyes as he stopped hugging her and rested his head against the pillow near her.

"…I'm going to sleep."

"See you in the morning Pit. I love you."

Pit felt his cheeks turn pink at her casual proclamation of love. Of course he loved Palutena back. He was the mother he never had. What more could he ask for?

"Don't think of anything naughty about me, or I'll kick you out."

Pit grumbled as he yanked the blanket away from her. Palutena just giggled at Pit's childish reaction before being able to rest without any worries herself. The brunette still had problems going to bed even if Palutena fell asleep first. He could not get his mind off the woman that saved his life when his mother failed to do so. He wanted to sit up and run his hand through her soft hair…but that was such a romantic gesture that he restrained himself from doing so.

 _How am I supposed to act toward my savior?_ Pit asked himself as he continued to look out at the moon in heaven. _Do I keep doing what I've been doing…or should I change my way of thinking…_

Pit was only being philosophical now because he knew that the time was coming where he would need to push away from the Goddess he loved. The angel society as it stands now needed to be rebuilt before things took a turn for the worse. The only thing he could think of was coming up with a compromise and that would include not relying on Palutena so much. They still needed her…but the Great Evil was coming back and they needed to be prepared. The angels needed to stop fighting with each other and Pit needed to be their leader when the time came.

He sighed as he plopped his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. He was too tired to think of something this intellectual. All he knew now was that he needed sleep regardless of his view of Palutena. But…even if Pit knew that he needed her by his side when the time came to make the decision, she needed him just as much to get through the pain of her past. Heck, they both probably need Pittoo to get through the next hardships together. The trio was now a family after all.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 6957 words.**

 **Li: In which every Kid Icarus character has a tragic past.**

 **Me: Of course. This is me you're talking about. Notes!**

 **1\. I feel like Pittoo being forced to choose a suitor is going to be a recurring them in a lot of the timelines simply due to the timing of trying to force Pittoo to marry someone. This whole thing is a distraction from the bigger problem such as the corruption within the Angel Assembly and the Great Evil showing up when they are fighting with each other. Pit is shown in _Glove Slap_ to just shove the first person that says yes to his twin to get them to shut up, but it still has chaotic results.**

 **2\. So many Gods and Goddesses listed and that's not even all of them. Since this is Palutena's side of the story, we don't really know what happened to certain characters. Hades has his own emotional turmoil in** _ **Tall Tales**_ **, Pyrrhon has his in** _ **Approval Rating**_ **(and since he was more of a bystander in this story, he pretty much what happened as an outsider) and when I finally get to writing Medusa's backstory, I can clearly show what is going on in her mind since on Palutena's end, she's distracted by other problems and takes it out on Medusa. This story also confirms in** _ **Piano Man**_ **about Pit's joke about Palutena killing Apollo for his instrument. She may have taken it from him, but she did it to protect Dionysus. This also explains why Palutena is always annoyed around Kaguju…because she blames him for what happened like everyone else but she's trying to forget and move on…and that's hard.**

 **3\. Pit and Daedalus intentionally filter out this moment of their life when they loved each other as father and son. It makes it easier to hate each other if they don't think of the few moments where they tried to fix everything. I do intend to do a father's day fic of the aftermath of post _Mecha Galaxy_ to explain why Daedalus is around Hades after Raven's biggest plan is a success. **

**4\. I wrote Pit and Palutena in a rather awkward situation. Both don't love each other romantically of course but scandals have caused things to go to hell really fast. Also, this is a hint about Hestia and her angel companion and a reason why she might have died. This story is family driven and Pit, Pittoo and Palutena have no romantic feelings for each other. This story does allude to Pit's engagement to Laharl and you can tell this is before any Smash Brothers story takes place.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
